Beneath the Snow
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Bad weather results in Byakuya and Renji taking cover in the office. The blizzard lasts longer than they expected, and with Renji being sick, it's up to Byakuya to nurse him back to health. What will transpire between them during the cold night? Rating may go up later. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Man, I'm all over the place now. I can't finish a story to save my life! I need to finish a GinRan, a GrimmIchi, a KenShuu, and who knows what else. But I really want to do another ByaRen, and also a NnoiNel. Dammit..so many pairings, so little time. Damn you Bleach! Any who, I don't even know the point of this story. I guess it's the usual ByaRen. I may even turn this into a lemon, but who knows. For some reason Byakuya being in lemons doesn't fit right with me. He's just so..Byakuya. He's hot, but he's just such a stick in the mud, what with the whole stoic noble thing. I don't know. I do know that him and Renji are too cute, therefore I will right this story and hopefully finish it one day. Much love, Rainbow Ninja!**

**Disclaimer: Don't I just wish I owned it..**

**Chapter One— Snow Brings Us Warmth**

"Abarai, I need you to run an errand," The noble Byakuya Kuchiki spoke in his usual cold tone, and furrowed his thin eyebrows when he received no response.

"Lieutenant," He said again, a little more firm, but again there was no response. His steel gray eyes tore themselves from the paperwork, looking at his lieutenants desk which was surprisingly empty. Then, it hit the noble as to why it was so empty, and so _very_ quiet in the office.

"Ah, that's right, you're already running an errand for me," He mutters to himself. Ordinarily, the great sixth division captain wouldn't be so quick to forget things, but today was a distracting day. He looked out the window, which was foggy from the weather outside. Little white flakes fell endlessly from the gray sky, and piled onto the very thick layer of snow on the ground. Byakuya shivered, as if the coldness outside somehow reached him through eye contact. The snow was distracting him, because he found it beautiful. He couldn't focus when such a glorious event was occurring just outside his divisions walls.

"It's piling up very thick now. Perhaps a blizzard is approaching? Renji should be here by now.." The noble trailed off, briefly thinking of his fiery haired lieutenant. With such cold weather, one shouldn't be wandering around. Renji had a tendency to wander. For a moment, the Kuchiki felt a feeling of worry pass through him, but brushed it off and continued signing papers. He could hear the wind howl outside, and shivered again. While he loved the snow, it was very cold, and his mind went back to Renji again. Surely he would not walk around out there, knowing how freezing it is. He would take cover in another division, or perhaps with a friend. Renji wasn't that stupid..was he?

As if on cue, Byakuya felt the familiar spiritual pressure approach, and moments later the office doors blew open, letting an unbelievably cold draft in. It was much colder outside than Byakuya thought. Renji entered, quickly closing the doors and looking a mess. His bright hair was covered in white, along with his shihakusho, and his nose was bright pink. The man was cold, but knowing his captain was looking at him, he refused to shiver.

"I'm back, C-captain," He says with a small bow and mentally kicked himself for letting his teeth chatter.

"Abarai, why on earth would you go out in this weather?" Byakuya asked, re-focusing on his work.

"Well..you told me to, Captain," Renji said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have taken so long. When you left, the weather was not nearly this bad,"

"Well..yeah..that's true. But, after I delivered those papers to squad ten, Rangiku started talking..and talking..and then by the time she finished, the snow was knee high outside," Renji explained, not noticing how his body started to shake violently.

"Then why did you choose to come back? You could have waited until the weather calmed down," Byakuya said, not seeing his lieutenants shivering.

"Well..I guess I could have. But I wanted to get back here, in case you had more errands for me. I admit..I got lost on the way back here..the snowfall was so thick I couldn't see in front of me," The lieutenant admitted shamefully. It was then that Byakuya looked up, his eyes widening a fraction. Renji went out in a blizzard just for him? Just to see if he needed any more help? He even got lost..how long was he out there? Byakuya noticed how cold Renji looked, and could tell the other man was trying to hide it.

"Very well then. I will hold off on any other errands until this weather blows over. You may continue with your paperwork," Byakuya dismissed, returning to his own work.

"Okay, Captain," Renji bowed again and returned to his desk, only to stare at the pen and paper. Byakuya, not hearing pen scribbling on paper, looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Renji smiled sheepishly, and held up his red hands.

"Erm..sorry, Captain. It's just..I need a minute. I can't feel my fingers," He says, one finger twitching. Byakuya gave him a deadpan look before standing and walking into the small kitchen.

"Whatcha doin, Captain?" Renji asked, trying to make a fist.

"Making tea," The captain replied simply.

"Why's that? I can make you tea, if you want," Renji said, not getting why his Captain would suddenly make tea. That was usually his job.

"You're cold, are you not? Hot tea will help," The noble said, warming the water. Renji opened his mouth, but no words came out. His Captain was making him tea? So he could warm up? Since when was the Kuchiki so caring?

"Thanks..Captain," He finally said, a shiver creeping through his frigid body. His shihakusho was damp from the melted snow, along with his hair. He could change into another one..but..he suddenly felt very fatigue and didn't feel like moving. He settled for resting his head on the desk. A moment later, Byakuya came out with a steaming cup of tea and set it on his lieutenants desk.

"Mmm..smells nice," Renji said groggily. Byakuya returned once again to his work while Renji sipped the warm liquid. The amazing sensation spread through his body, warming him up. This only made him sleepier. He felt his head spin, and felt like he was on fire. Then, he sneezed, and Byakuya froze.

"Abarai..?" He said in a low tone. Renji looked up at him with hazy eyes and a red nose, and for a split second, something fluttered within the noble.

"Uhh..I don't feel so good.." He groaned, shivering subconsciously.

"You shouldn't have been outside for that long," The noble sighed before adding, "Though I suppose it's my fault for making you,"

"Eh? It's not your fault, Captain. I shoulda stayed..at the tenth.." He said sleepily, his head hitting the desk with a thunk. Byakuya sighed, and with great ease lifted his lieutenant bridal style and carried him to his quarters in the backside of the office. His body was still freezing, and was slightly damp. He needed new clothes, but there was no way Byakuya would go there. Renji could do it himself later.

"Oh..Captain..you don't need to do this..I can help..myself," Renji mumbled half asleep. Byakuya said nothing as he lay Renji down, and watched as he buried himself under the blankets. It was a bit chilly in here. Perhaps he should turn on the heat? Just as that thought entered his mind, the lights flickered off. What impeccable timing for the power to go out. Staring down at his lieutenant, he sighed as the man shook more, gripping the blanket tightly.

"I suppose I should light some candles..something tells me we will be without power for quite some time," Byakuya muttered to himself. He looked through his desk, searching for a candle, and found a handful. With a glance at the paperwork, he shook his head. He couldn't work at a time like this. There were too many distractions. One of them being the sneezing, coughing, shivering lieutenant he had. After lighting the candles in Renji's room, Byakuya stayed there for a moment, seeing if the warmth from the fire would reach the man. Clearly, it would do no good.

"Renji, can you stand for a moment and change? If you keep these damp clothes on, it will make you very sick," Byakuya asked. Renji blinked slowly, trying hard to stay awake.

"I..I don't think..Captain, can you give me that yukata please? I can change in bed," Renji asked, pointing at his beloved white kimono with pink floral designs and a gray sash. Byakuya did as he was asked, and handed the clothing to Renji. His eyes widened when the red head started stripping right before his eyes.

_'What is this strange feeling? I have seen him shirtless before, it is not unusual. But then..why do I feel so flustered? Perhaps it's because now there is a mere blanket covering his lower half. That shouldn't matter though. He is my lieutenant, and that is all. I could never harbor feelings for him. But then..why can't I take my eyes away? Perhaps it is the way the candlelight glows against his tan skin and dances with those intricate tattoos'_ Byakuya thought, tracing the designs with his eyes. They were suddenly covered by white cloth, and Byakuya felt something close to disappointment, though he didn't know why.

"Ah..that's much better..achoo!" Renji sneezed and shivered. Byakuya noticed a drop of cold water fall from his red mane, and knew it needed to be let down or else he would only get sicker. However, Renji didn't like wearing his hair down. Only in defeat did that hair tie come loose, but right now he didn't have a choice.

"Abarai, you need to let your hair down and dry it before you get more sick," Byakuya said, and Renji scowled before pulling the tie out. Byakuya suddenly felt hypnotized by the crimson mane that flowed long and beautifully. He would never admit it to anyone, but he has always found Renji's hair stunning. More so when it was down. Without thinking, Byakuya found a towel and handed it to Renji, who unhappily dried it before sneezing again.

"Sorry to bother you like this, Captain. You can go back to work, if you want," Renji said, smiling slightly.

"It is no bother, and I'm afraid with the power out I cannot focus on work," Byakuya replied calmly, despite his inner confusion. Why couldn't he stop staring at Renji? His brown eyes were so alive, even though he was sick. His smile was so kind and friendly, even though he supposedly hated his captain. Was that still the case? Did Renji hate him? The very thought made Byakuya uneasy.

"Hm? Oh, the power is out. No wonder it's so dark in here," Renji said, looking around curiously. The candles made his room seem much more cozy.

"Yes, it would appear that it is getting late," Byakuya noted, looking out the window that was over Renji's bed.

"Shouldn't you get back to the manor?" Renji asked, involuntary shivering again.

"I'm afraid not. With this weather, it is best to stay inside," The raven haired man shook his head.

"That's true. So, what will you do?"

"The same as you. Sleep in my division quarters," Byakuya shrugged, subconsciously wrapping his scarf tighter. As the sun went down, so did the temperature. He noticed Renji's eyelids droop sleepily, and he sneezed more.

"Sounds good then.." Renji sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I will let you rest, Abarai. If you find yourself needing something and can't get to it, let me know," Byakuya dismissed and started walking to his room.

"Don't you want some candles? It's pretty cold," Renji asked the retreating Captain.

"I will be fine. You need it more than me," The noble said, and before he closed his bedroom door, he heard Renji say something with a drowsy voice.

"Ne..Captain..you're too kind," He said, and promptly fell asleep. Byakuya felt a smile tug on his lips, but held it down and changed into a sleeping yukata before burying himself in thick blankets. Even then, it was cold. Byakuya briefly worried about Renji again, because of the rapidly dropping temperature. He would wake up later in the night, a habit of his, and blow out the candles so a fire doesn't start. Hopefully by then Renji feels better and the power comes back on.

But something told the noble that wouldn't happen.

**A/N: Woo! First chapter done. Hopefully I get a good amount of reviews for this, or else I'm not continuing. Also, I was reading stuff about Renji on wikia, and noticed that it says he previously worked under Byakuya. What the hell is that about?! Is Byakuya not his captain anymore? I'm only on 312. Did I miss something?! Someone explain before I have a panic attack! And also review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dammit..I can tell this story is gonna distract me from my GrimmIchi. Ugh..yet another story I won't finish. Damn you fanfiction! Anyways, I'm tired, so I'm gonna start this before I fall asleep.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two— Buried Alive**

When Byakuya woke in the middle of the night, he was not surprised to hear Renji's ragged coughing and frequent sneezing. He let out a sigh and was slightly taken aback when his breath became visible. Apparently it had gotten much colder during his state of unconsciousness, and he briefly wondered how ill Renji had become. From the sound of his wheezing coughs, it wasn't good. He stood from his bed, and walked back into the lieutenants room, trying the lights on the way. Just their luck, the power was still out. Renji sneezed rapidly, and Byakuya could hear him cuss.

"God dammit! _Achoo_! Son of a- _achoo_! Mother- _ACHOO_! AHHH!" He yelled, and then coughed again. Byakuya winced at how painful it sounded.

"Abarai? Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked, stepping in to the dimly lit room. He considered blowing the candles out, but decided not to. Renji was still shaking violently, and when Byakuya knelt down to feel his forehead, his eyes widened. Renji was on fire, and apparently didn't get much sleep.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Captain. I'm fine though," Renji tried to smile, but ended up sneezing and sighing angrily.

"No, you're not fine. I will see if there's any medicine," The noble said, heading into the office. His desk had nothing helpful, and neither did the kitchen. He decided to make tea, and used kido to warm the water. If he could control hado and make it into a small flame, he could boil the liquid. After finding a tea bag, he returned to his lieutenant, who was putting his hair back up.

"Tea? How did you..?" Renji asked confusedly.

"Hado," Byakuya answered simply. Renji nodded in understanding, and gratefully took the cup.

"Ahh..so warm.." Renji sighed in pure bliss. Byakuya almost smiled again.

"Speaking of warm, you have a high fever. I believe a bath would help soothe you," Byakuya said.

"A bath in the dark?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have candles, Abarai," Byakuya replied flatly, and Renji deadpanned.

"Oh yeah..well then, I'll go do that," Renji moved to stand, and let loose another ragged cough. Byakuya gently pushed him back on the bed.

"I will prepare it for you," He says, leaving little room for argument. Renji lay stunned and watch as his Captain went into the small bathroom in the hallway.

_'I think the cold weather is effecting the Captain's brain. He's being so nice. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just strange. Is it because I'm sick? Maybe he feels bad for making me go out in the snow? It was my fault for coming back. I don't regret it, though. It's nice spending time with him like this, even if he is going out of his way to help me. I owe him,'_ Renji thought quietly. Moments later, Byakuya came back in and transported the candles to the bathroom, and then helped Renji out of bed.

"Captain, how come you're being so nice?" Renji asked, feeling his curiosity explode. Byakuya seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you insinuating I'm not usually nice?" He finally says, and Renji immediately starts sputtering words out.

"N-no! Of course not, Captain! It's just..you don't have to do all of this for me if you don't want to,"

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't waste my time. You know I hate doing that," Byakuya said, and Renji laughed.

"You sure do. Well, I'm sure I can take it from here. Thank you, Captain," Renji bowed, and Byakuya nodded in dismissal before shutting the door behind him.

_'I'm getting that strange feeling again. Why does his presence bother me so? The very thought of him being naked behind this door is flustering. If I were to open it..what am I thinking? Renji is my lieutenant! I am not attracted to him, let alone males. Hisana is my only love. What would she think of me now, if she knew my thoughts? Hisana..she wanted me to be happy. But what about now? If I moved on, would she despise me? Or..does she still want me to be happy? Oh..I have a strong feeling..that she wants me to be happy. But with Renji? A male, and my lieutenant? Impossible..'_ Byakuya mentally debated, until a terrible coughing fit broke him out of it, followed by strings of curses.

_'He is confused as to why I'm being so nice. I'll admit, it confuses me as well. Renji does not get sick, I suppose seeing him like this reminds me of Hisana, even though he only has a cold. When she was ill, I did whatever I could to help. Also, it is my own fault that he feels under the weather. I should have waited for the snow to stop before sending him to the tenth. It is my responsibility to help him.'_ With a nod, Byakuya returned to his room. He opened the curtains, and felt his jaw drop. There was snow. Only snow. It must have piled up so much that it covers the building now. The white substance was compacted against the window, and a thought came to the nobles mind.

_'When so much snow is pressed against glass, doesn't it usually crack and break in? I cannot tell how thick it is outside..but..'_ He trailed off as the window suddenly made a clicking noise, and a giant crack split across. Byakuya felt his eye twitch.

_'I really have bad luck, don't I?'_ He sighed, and decided to leave his room, closing the door. Not a minute later, he heard the glass break and snow pile in.

_'Strange things keep happening today. There is no point in sleeping in there, unless I want to freeze. That means..oh no..that leaves Abarai's bed..This will not do. Why does it seem that the world is trying to push us together? Is it a sign? Hisana, are you trying to tell me something from beyond the grave? I cannot think of a reason for this..it isn't just a coincidence'_

"Captain? What was that sound?" Renji asked, carrying the candles back from the bathroom. Byakuya turned, and felt his throat go dry. Renji was in nothing but a towel, tied around his waist, long hair flowing. The noble forgot how to speak for a moment.

"The..window broke. During the night, the snow piled up so high, it would appear we are buried. Unfortunately, I cannot sleep in my quarters tonight,"

"Seriously? That's not good. Couldn't you use hado or something to melt it?" The red head asked, slipping his kimono back on.

"I would, if it wasn't for the rest of the snow outside. Even if I melted it, the rest would keep coming in,"

"Oh yeah..well, no problem. You can sleep with me. My beds big enough," Renji shrugged, completely oblivious to Byakuya's reaction to his words.

"I suppose..there is no other choice.."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Hopefully this explains why Bya is being so nice. When I started writing this, I didn't even think about it. I just wanted to write a fluffy ByaRen. But a reason for it might be a good idea, so there you go. I'll probably elaborate on it later. Anyways, review maybe? Yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uggghhh! I finally got around to writing this damn chapter! This may be the last one. Maybe. Hopefully. I've got too many stories going on right now -.- Well, that's all I have to say. There may be lemon, maybe not. Who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 3— The Melting of Snow and Hearts**

Byakuya was having a _very_ hard time sleeping, for a few reasons. Not only was it beyond freezing, but he couldn't quite get comfortable in his lieutenants bed. Renji was also having a hard time, being sick and cold. He was also paranoid, because of the window that broke and let snow in. If it happened to one, couldn't it happen to all of them? There was a window right above his bed, and snow was pressed against it. Every few seconds, he would glance at it nervously. Byakuya failed to ignore it.

"Abarai, for the last time, the window is not going to break." Byakuya said sternly.

"I know, I know. It's just freaking me out, I can't even sleep." Renji said back, his voice sounding odd from being sick.

"Yes," Byakuya sighed, "I cannot sleep either. However, you being paranoid won't do us any good."

"I'm sorry, Captain. But, even if I wasn't paranoid, I still wouldn't be able to sleep. It's freezing in here." The red head continued shivering, gripping the blankets more. The candles were almost used up, and it was only a matter of time before they went out. Then they would be without any heat source.

_'There is always one option...but I would rather not...in case of emergency, you are suppose to seek warmth from another person's body, and remain closely pressed together. The body temperature of each person is supposed to help keep you warm. But..the thought of doing that with Renji is...strange. The fact that we are in his bed doesn't help. But it's so cold...oh, what should I do? I wonder..is he aware of safety measures?'_ Byakuya wondered, suppressing the urge to shiver.

"Abarai, you are aware of what to do in emergencies, yes?" The noble asked, keeping his stoic mask.

"Emergencies? Yeah..I think so..we had to know them in the academy, but that was a while ago..I think I remember most of them." Renji said, and Byakuya almost let his mask slip. He should have guessed Renji would forget something so important.

"Then, tell me, what does one do to stay warm when there are no other options?"

"To stay warm? Hmm...they..ah..don't they, ya know, huddle together or somethin? Something about body heat?" Renji asked, struggling to remember.

_'Why does Captain wanna know that? Unless...oh...he couldn't possibly be suggesting..we..do that? I can't even imagine..being that close with Captain Kuchiki. Hell, being this close to him is weird. But cuddling? Fuck...warmth does sound nice though...maybe it wouldn't be so bad..'_ Renji tried to picture himself holding Byakuya, and found himself blushing.

"Very good, Abarai. Now, what do you suggest we do? This is classified as an emergency, don't you think?" Byakuya asked, hoping he didn't sound like he actually _wanted_ to do it.

"Well..yeah..it's an emergency..so we should..ya know..do that?" The lieutenant replied nervously, feeling his heart accelerate.

"Would you rather freeze to death?"

"Well...no. So then..do we just..ah.." Renji couldn't find words to say, and Byakuya almost sighed. The noble sat up, his back against the headboard, and Renji mimicked the action, finding it hard to breathe. He blamed it on being sick. Byakuya decided he would have to do everything, and inched closer to his flustered lieutenant, already feeling the warmth radiating off the man. There was a sudden cracking noise, and Renji jumped and wrapped his arms around the startled noble, pulling him closer. Byakuya's eyes widened at how warm Renji was, and felt goosebumps spread throughout his body.

"C-c-captain! The w-window!" Renji said, staring at the window that just cracked. Byakuya sighed and muttered a kido spell, effectively sealing the window.

"Now will you calm down?"

"Huh..wait, why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"It never occurred to me, and my mind was a bit numb from the cold weather."

"Oh.." Renji said, and then noticed how he was holding Byakuya close to his chest. His captain was so..warm. It made his body tingle.

_'Wait..I'm holding Captain Kuchiki! Shit..he's so close..I can smell his freaking hair! Mmm..smells good..like sakura..wait, what am I doing?! I shouldn't be enjoying this! Oh god..he's gonna kill me!'_ Renji's mind was running rampant, and Byakuya could hear the red heads heart beat faster. Strangely enough, he didn't want to move away from the warmth. His body felt numb. Renji was so..comfortable.

"Abarai..you're very warm..do you feel alright?" Byakuya asked without thinking. His brain couldn't function properly right now.

"O-oh..I feel fine..I think.." Renji said. He did feel warm, but couldn't tell if it was a fever or something else. Having Byakuya so close was making him dizzy, and he was fighting the urge to hold the noble tighter.

_'I never noticed how..small he is. I mean, I'm a good three inches taller, but holding him so close..just amplifies it. How can such a small thing be so full of brutal power?'_ Renji thought to himself, suddenly finding his Captain very adorable. Yes, being sick was definitely effecting his ability to think rationally. They stayed like that, listening to the wind howl outside, enjoying the heat. Byakuya found Renji's heart beat to be quite soothing, and his eyelids became heavy. Renji however couldn't fall asleep. The urge to squeeze Byakuya and hold him tighter was unbearable, and the smell of his Captain was intoxicating. He kept getting warmer, and started to think it really was his fever. Byakuya noticed how warm it was getting and looked up at his lieutenant.

"Renji, are you sure you're okay?" Byakuya asked, using his hand to feel Renji's forehead.

"Did you just..call me by my first name?" Renji asked, looking at Byakuya with hazy eyes. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear so." The noble said, having not even noticed. Renji was indeed burning up, and Byakuya wasn't sure what to do.

"Heh..it's hot in here, Captain."

"I'm afraid you have a fever. Perhaps the blanket is too heavy?" Byakuya said, more to himself than Renji.

"Naahh, it's my clothes, Cap'n." Renji said, and Byakuya's eyes widened when he started undressing until he was in only boxers. Not everyone wore them, but Renji picked it up from visiting the world of the living. Apparently he preferred the baggy kind, and Byakuya felt his face heat up.

"Heh..Captains blushing..ya look cute like that, Captain." Renji smiled lazily, and Byakuya scowled.

"It appears the fever is effecting your brain. You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, but I do, Cap'n. I've always kinda thought you were cute. Never said anything though, cause you would probably kick my ass."

"Abarai, I'm tempted to break that kido and let the snow in, so you can start thinking rationally." Byakuya said threateningly. Renji's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't. Then you would freeze with me."

"Hmm..that is true. Well then, I have a better idea." The noble said, and rolled out of bed. He walked to his room and opened the door carefully. Sure enough, a large pile of snow remained there, and he shivered when the air hit him. He took a handful, and headed back into Renji's room.

"Wait wait wait, Captain! Don't you dare!" Renji yelled and tried to scramble away, but Byakuya quickly threw the snowball at him and nearly grinned when he screamed.

"Captain! Why did you do that!?" Renji yelled, trying to swat the cold substance away. Byakuya returned to bed, and scooped up a small amount of snow. He slowly rubbed it on Renji's forehead, and watched as he cringed and then sighed contently.

"I am merely helping you, Abarai. We can't have you talking nonsense, ne?" Byakuya said, and almost smiled again when Renji grinned widely.

"Heh..sorry Captain. Guess I went crazy for a moment. B-but now it's r-really cold." Renji started shivering again and pulled the blanket closer. Byakuya moved closer, and before the blanket covered his lieutenant, he noticed how the snow had melted, leaving water dripping down his chest and stomach.

_'I never noticed how..muscular he is. The sight is very..enticing. Tempting, really. Wait..what am I thinking? Oh..my mind is so..fuzzy.'_ Byakuya thought dazedly, feeling the temperature rise.

"There is no satisfying you, is there?" Byakuya asked, feeling his eyes wander over Renji's features. His sharp eyes, angular jaw bone, and those exotic tattoos that Byakuya has always found interesting.

"Sorry, Captain." Renji sighed, shivering under the blanket. Before he could even think, his arms wrapped around the lieutenant, pulling him closer. Renji was sitting lower, so his head rested on the nobles shoulder.

"C-captain?" A stunned Renji squeaked out, trying to ignore how amazing he felt right now.

"I am just returning the favor, Renji. Try not to get another fever, will you?" Byakuya half teased, once again not noticing the informal use of his name. Renji shivered, only this time it was because he liked how the Kuchiki said his name.

"I'll try." Renji squeaked out weakly.

_'Try not to focus on how amazing he smells, or how close you are. Don't stare at his chest, which is kind of showing with that lovely yukata. Just stay perfectly still and don't look anywhere. Ah..his smell..it's not like I can stop breathing! Shit..my mind is all fuzzy..dammit captain! His skin is so..white. It looks smooth..and tasty. Mm..I wanna lick it..wait, what?! Dammit! Oh shit..am I seriously turned on right now?! Fuck!'_ Renji brought his legs up, hoping Byakuya didn't notice. He glances up and feels relieved when he sees the noble isn't looking. He then regrets looking up, and ends up staring at Byakuya's neck, licking his lips slowly. His hand wanders down and touches something hard, making him bite his lip.

_'Wait, I can't do that with Captain right there! I need to control myself! Dammit, it's fucking impossible! He's too damn tempting! Gaaah! Control, Renji, control. If you tried anything with him, he'd kill you. Why the hell do I even want to? Am I attracted to him? I mean, you'd have to be blind to not see how hot he is. And he is nice sometimes, like how he's taking care of me, which I still don't get. Hmm...'_

"Say Captain, you never did tell me why you're being so nice all of a sudden, not that you're never nice, I'm just curious." Renji asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Hm, I suppose it is because I took care of Hisana when she was ill, and seeing people sick, particularly someone close to me, makes me want to help them. Plus, it is my fault you're sick in the first place. The least I can do is help, after everything you have done for me." Byakuya's words made Renji smile and blush.

"What do you mean, captain? What have I done for you, and since when do you consider me close?"

"You are my lieutenant, ne? It is only natural that I consider you someone close to me. And what haven't you done for me? After nearly killing you, you still come see me in the fourth division. Even after hating me for so long, you still remain loyal. When I betrayed everyone and worked with Muramasa, you still stayed by my side. Taking care of you is the very least I can do, Renji." Byakuya explained, and didn't notice Renji move closer to him.

"Aw Captain, that's sweet." Renji grinned, feeling something like butterflies in his stomach.

"Do I need to get more snow, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, a deadly tone behind the usual stoic one.

"No! No more snow!" Renji said, huddling closer to his Captain for safety, though it wasn't the best place to go. Byakuya felt himself smile, and then blush. Renji was very close to him, and was nearly naked. He felt warmth spread throughout his body, and then pooled in his lower stomach.

_'This can't be happening. Am I..aroused? Because of Renji? What in the three worlds is going on? He's too close..but I can't bring myself to push him away. The warmth is a necessity, and I don't want to be cold anymore. But he cannot find out about this. No, not ever.'_ Byakuya's flustered mind tried to wrap itself around this situation, while his second brain, being much lower, wanted one thing. That one thing happened to be his lieutenant. Little did he know Renji was having the same problem.

**A/N: I was gonna add more to this, but couldn't think of anything. I'm thinking the next chapter will definitely be the last, and may be a lemon. But who knows. Man, this story is full of OOC ness. Oh well. It's nice to read fluffy ByaRen fics sometimes. And they're fun to write. Well anyways, review, yeah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really need to work on this more. Well, maybe not, since this may be the last chapter. Hopefully it is, cuz I've got too many stories going right now. Also, this may be a lemon. Even though I really don't feel like writing one. Ugh...here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 4— In the Morning**

"Captain, what time do you think it is?" Renji asked Byakuya, still leaning against him for warmth. In order to ignore their painfully obvious bulges, they decided to talk about anything that came to mind. They also couldn't sleep, what with the urges and all.

"I cannot say for sure, but I'm certain it is very early in the morning. Are you tired, Renji?" Byakuya asked, glancing at the kido sealed window for any sign of sunlight.

"Uh, no..not really." The red head replied nervously. It _was_ a little difficult to be tired right now.

"Neither am I. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I suppose we could just talk. There's really nothing else to do, ne?"

"That is true. What would you like to talk about?" The noble asked, pulling the blanket closer. It was still unbearably cold, but Renji seemed to be feeling better.

"Hmm..what's it like, being a noble clan leader?"

"Ah..it is an honor, though a very exhausting one. There are many important decisions to make, and a few too many people that count on you. None the less, I am proud of my position."

"Sounds like a lot of work. I don't think I'd be able to do it." Renji said honestly, trying to picture himself in Byakuya's place.

"Not many people can. I was raised to one day take my Grandfathers place, so it is not too difficult for me."

"Man, I would've killed to grow up in a mansion. Anything except Inuzuri."

"Yes, I suppose it would sound nice. What was it like, in Inuzuri?"

"Well, it wasn't the worst part of the Rukongai, but it was pretty bad. You had to steal food, worry about where to sleep, protecting your family and friends from getting killed. Me and Rukia lost all of our friends, and ended up protecting each other. Until she left that is." Renji reminisced, his tone slightly bitter at the memory. Byakuya felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Once again, I apologize for doing that to you. Understand that I was only doing it for Hisana."

"I know, Captain. I don't hold it against you. It was just hard without her. But that's why I became a soul reaper, so I could protect her again, even though she didn't need me anymore. Well, and so I could become strong enough to beat you." Renji smirked at the last part, and almost laughed when Byakuya tensed up.

"Yes, and you are still far from that goal, Abarai." Byakuya said in a low voice, and this time Renji did laugh, making the noble relax.

"Yeah, but I'm a hell of a lot closer than I was before Aizen's betrayal."

"That may be true, but I hope you know that only means I will make it much, much harder for you."

"Heh..I expected that."

_'Although I'd rather you make something else much, much harder for me.'_ He added in his head, and mentally slapped himself. His problem, which had gone away previously, was now coming back.

"As you should." Byakuya said, completely unaware of his lieutenants inner turmoil, although he could feel the body in his arms get warmer.

"Man, I wonder when we're gonna get out of here. Do you think someone will help us?" Renji asked, trying to distract himself again. He was starting to run out of ideas.

"With luck, someone will assist us in getting out. I don't know how it looks from the outside, but it must be bad, since we cannot even see out the window. It is not as though we will be trapped forever."

"Yeah, that's true. I just want to go outside already." Renji said with a stretch, and Byakuya took the opportunity to admire his tattoos.

"Renji, how exactly did you get those markings?" He decided to ask, and found it hard to take his eyes off them.

"My tattoos? Eh, Zabimaru adds more whenever I get stronger." Renji shrugged, putting his arms back under the covers for warmth.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. It really depends on where she does it." Renji answered, and Byakuya got a very unnerving question in his head.

_'Where exactly does she do it? Or rather, where doesn't she? Oh..this mental image is arousing me again.'_

"I see. Then, where all has she done it?" Byakuya decided to ask, feeling a bit risky. It was an innocent enough question.

"Oh man, that's a good question. I think in total I've got sixteen, the most recent being the ones on my legs. She started on my forehead and kind of worked her way down, I guess. There kind of just, everywhere." Renji explained, counting off on his fingers.

_'Sixteen? Let's see, 2 on his forehead, 2 on his neck, the two on his chest, and two on his arms. 2 for the back, 2 for the legs, 2 for the stomach, and then...where? There are none on his forearms, so then...that leaves places that..I cannot see. Oh..it is getting very warm in here, despite the fact that three candles have burned out.'_ Byakuya gulped, wanting desperately to see every single tattoo.

"Oh, wait, there's eighteen actually." Renji added, making Byakuya almost groan.

"Eighteen? I never would have guessed." Byakuya said, trying to compose himself. His imagination was running wild.

"Yeah well, some of them are a bit..hard to see." Renji replied, remembering the terrible day he had when Zabimaru gave him those markings.

"I see." Byakuya said nervously, his voice wavering slightly. By now, both men had throbbing erections, and Renji was subtly trying to ease the pressure by stroking lightly. Byakuya wasn't able to notice, and found his own hand wandering down his body. The image of a very tattooed and naked Renji kept appearing in his mind, and it drove him crazy. Another candle blew out, and it was getting hard to see. Both of them saw that as a blessing and a curse. Renji found it hard to not make sounds of pleasure, so he ceased his stroking, not wanting his captain to know. This only made his erection throb more, and he shifted a little.

"The candles are almost gone, captain." Renji said, shivering a little. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or the pleasure he was giving himself.

"It would appear so." The raven haired captain replied, taking a slightly faster pace, but not enough for his lieutenant to know.

"What are we gonna do when they all blow out?" Renji asked, tilting his head up to look at his Captain. With only one candle, it was hard to see, but he could have sworn his Captain's eyes we're so expressive.

"I don't know." Byakuya responded, also turning to look down at Renji. His lieutenants eyes were so alive, and so warm. There was a certain emotion swimming in them, but Byakuya couldn't tell which one it was. He then noticed how close their faces were, but couldn't make himself move.

"It's gonna get really dark in here..." Renji said in a slightly softer voice, and felt himself leaning closer.

"Yes, it will..." Byakuya also said lowly, moving closer.

"And cold..." Renji whispered, inches away from his captains lips.

"Very cold..."

"Captain..."

"Renji..." Byakuya whispered, leaning in until the space between their lips closed in a soft, gentle kiss. It sent electricity throughout their bodies, and heat pooled even more in lower regions. They pulled apart slightly, and then dived back in, only more firmly and passionately. As their tongues met and Renji straddled his Captain's hips, the last candle flickered and died.

* * *

"Well well well, just what the hell do we have here?" A gruff, deep voice said, waking the two men who lie naked with each other. Renji looked like the devil himself was standing before him, which in a sense was true, and Byakuya looked like he was about to kill the barbaric Captain for waking them up and finding them in such a rare state.

"C-c-captain Zaraki! W-what are you doing here?" Renji spluttered nervously, pulling the blanket up to cover his chest.

"Well, we just _happened_ to be walking by, when I _happened_ to notice your whole division was covered in snow. Being the kind soul I am, I melted it with my reiatsu. I came in here expecting a thank you, but this is much better." The giant man grinned evilly, and Renji paled.

"D-did you say _we_?"

"Hiya pineapple head! What are you doing with Byakushi?" Yachiru asks, popping up right next to Renji.

"Uh..we were just..um..."

"Were you cuddling like Baldy and Feathers do when no ones looking?"

"Um..yeah..wait, you said what now?!"

"You didn't know? Baldy loves feathers and they cuddle at night! Sometimes I think they wrestle too!"

"Yachiru, why do you know this?" Kenpachi asks, making a disgusted face. He really didn't want to know that about his subordinates.

"I spied on them of course!" The pink haired lieutenant said with a toothy smile.

"...Don't do that anymore." Was all he said.

"Zaraki, you will tell no one about this, do you understand?" Byakuya said, his tone deadly.

"Che, why shouldn't I? This is just priceless! Now I've got some good blackmail on you, Ice princess."

"If you do not swear to me right now that you won't tell anyone, I will make you regret it." Byakuya narrowed his eyes, and Renji felt frightened from his tone.

"Is that so? If you're talking about a fight, I'm all for it. Why don't you put some clothes on and find that pretty sword of yours. I'd love a fight."

"Say, Yachiru, you said Ikkaku and Yumichika were wrestling?" Renji asked, glancing at Zaraki to see his confused and slightly concerned expression.

"Yeah! Sometimes they did it for hours!" The little girl replied, still smiling brightly.

"Did they make weird noises? And were they under the covers?"

"Yeah!"

"Yachiru, that's not wrestling, they were having sex." Renji said, and smirked at Zaraki's face.

"Huh? Sex? What's that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You mean Captain Zaraki hasn't told you? Tsk tsk, Captain. Why would you keep secrets from your lieutenant?"

"Kenny's keeping secrets?! Why Kenny?! Tell me what pineapple head is talking about!" Yachiru yelled, jumping onto her Captain/fathers back. Kenpachi looked like someone dumped ice cold water on him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll tell her some other _secrets_ you're keeping from her." Renji said, smiling like a smug bastard. Byakuya also smiled, despite the situation.

"Fine." Kenpachi growled, and stormed out of the division. Yachiru's questioning about sex could be heard all the way.

"That was a smart plan, Renji." Byakuya said, still smiling.

"It was, wasn't it. Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"I doubt it. Do you think _she_ will tell anyone?"

"...Oh shit." Was all Renji said. He could already picture what would happen once those two got back to the eleventh. Yachiru would probably ask everyone what sex was, including Ikkaku and Yumichika, and they would ask where she heard that and why she's asking. She would undoubtedly tell them about everything that just happened, and those two would tell everyone else.

"Well, let's enjoy the peace while it lasts." Byakuya sighs, nuzzling his lovers neck.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Renji sighed.

"At least one good thing came from this experience." Byakuya said, smiling slightly.

"What's that?"

"I learned that I love you."

"Heh, that's true. And you know what? I love you too." Renji said, and kissed Byakuya's head. They stayed like that, enjoying the comfortable silence, until a very loud scream filled their ears. A scream that belonged to a certain bald, third seat and a feminine fifth seat.

"**RENJI SAID WHAT?!**"

"Eheh..we should probably get dressed now.."

"Yes, we probably should.."

**A/N: The end! Woo! I'm sure you can all imagine Ikkaku and Yumichika's face right about now XD. Ah, priceless. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, if not more. Please leave one last review! This has been a Rainbow Ninja production!**


End file.
